Midsummer Night's Dream Digimon style
by AmethystWind89
Summary: {Updated}Rika and Ryo run away to the digital world. Takato follows, hoping to make Rika love him and Jeri follows Takato. Some digimon feel sorry for Jeri and try to help. Ryuki and Jerato. Please R
1. Act One

IceQueen: Hello people. Random note: Rika and Ryo are in love. Jeri likes Takato but he likes Rika. Then the digimon get involved and try to change it..Hope you enjoy the fic. It's sorta random but I like it!  
  
Icaiyamon: Well you ARE biased.  
  
IceQueen: Shut up. Anyway, I don't own digimon or Midsummer Night's Dream. If I did, both would turn out differently and Takuya would burn...  
  
Icaiyamon: *backs away slowly*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"But Mom, I don't want to marry Takato!"  
  
"Rika, honey, he's a nice boy. Much nicer than that Rollo tramp to hang out with."  
  
"It's Ryo Mom. But I like Ryo. I do NOT like Takato!"  
  
"Well, it's not your choice who you marry. I'm sorry but you'll thank me one day."  
  
"Yeah, right. I'll never thank you for making me marry him. I hate you!" Rika ignored her mother's protests and ran out the door. She ran to the park and collapses onto a bench, trying to stop her tears from falling.  
  
"Rika? What's wrong?" She turned to see Ryo.  
  
"My mother is making me marry Takato!" She cried.  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to," he replied, sitting down next to her.  
  
"I don't have a choice!"  
  
"We could run away." Rika just stared at him. "We could go to the digital world. They wouldn't find us there. Come on. It's the only way we can be together."  
  
Rika smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good. We leave tonight." He grinned and leaned over and kissed her. Neither one of the noticed the figure hiding in the trees.  
  
"They're running away, are they?" Jeri told herself. "That's so romantic. I wish Takato would do something like that for me." She sighed dreamily. Then her eyes lit up. "What if I tell him of their plan? Then he might love me! (A/N I don't get this but that's how it is in the play. *shrugs*) But Rika would hate me. But she wouldn't have to know that I told him." Jeri smiled. "Yes. I will tell him." *** IceQueen: What do you think? Sorta short but the next chapter will be longer. Please Review. 


	2. Act Two

IceQueen: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. As you know, I do not own digimon or Midsummer night's dream but I do own Obermon and Titaniamon. Yes, I am aware that these are bad names but they come from the play and that is a very insane plot. I'll shut up now and let you read the fic. Enjoy.  
  
Rika paced nervously. Where was Ryo? He should be here by now.  
  
"Hey, wildcat."  
  
Rika sighed with relief. "I though you weren't going to show?"  
  
"Now why would I do that?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into Guilmon's hideout where the portal to the digital world was. "You ready?" Rika nodded. "Let's go." Together they stepped through and entered the digital world  
  
*** "Are you sure?" Takato asked, not quite believing Jeri.  
  
"Positive. I know Rika and Ryo are meeting tonight. I heard them talking. They are going to the digital world."  
  
"Okay. I'm going. See you later," Takato replied, his last few words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I'm coming to."  
  
He spun around and glared at her. "No you're not. You're the last person I want following me."  
  
"I deserve something for telling you!"  
  
"Yeah. You can never see me again!" (A/N that's what Hermia said to Demetrius. Lol) Takato replied, running over to Guilmon's hideout. Jeri sighed sadly but followed him, wishing that he would as least like her.  
  
***  
  
Everything in the digital world was a bit chaotic. The king and queen of the flower and fairy digimon, Obermon and Titaniamon, were fighting so this makes things go a little out of control. (A/N don't ask me why cause this is just part of the play) There fighting also harms to human world hence Takato hating Jeri.  
  
"Give me the digimon!" Obermon yelled, losing his patience at the queen.  
  
"No. I will not part with him," Titaniamon replied sharply. "He is the son of my dear friend and for her sake I will protect him."  
  
Obermon rolled his eyes. "It is just a mushroomon. I want him for my henchmen. He will not help you."  
  
"But I owe it to his mother! I will not let him be your slave!" She glared at her husband and turned and left.  
  
"How I hate her. She can be so difficult." A sly grin formed on his face. "Puckmon!"  
  
Immediately a small, fairy like digimon flew to his side. "What is it you wish, Milord?"  
  
"There is a purple flower that was hit by cupidmon's arrow. It has the power to make someone fall in love with the next thing that they see. Fetch it for me." The digimon nodded and flew off. Obermon smiled. "I shall get my revenge." His thoughts were interrupted as two humans entered the forest. "what are humans doing in the digital world?" Curious, he perched himself on a tree limb to watch.  
  
"Where is Rika? We have been looking for hours!" An annoyed Takato yelled.  
  
"I don't know. They have to be around here somewhere," Jeri replied.  
  
"I'd give anything to have her following me instead of her," he added angrily. "Why do you have to follow me? I hate you. Is it really that hard to comprehend?"  
  
Jeri bit her lip. "You didn't always. You used to love me. Then Rika and Ryo started going out..."  
  
"I never loved you!"  
  
"Don't deny. I know it's true. We were dating for a few months. Why did you start hating me?"  
  
"I was young and stupid. I didn't know any better. Will you please leave me alone? You are clearly unwanted. Why don't you go bug someone else? How can you love someone who hates you?"  
  
"Just that makes me love you more!" Takato rolled his eyes in disgust. "Why can't you just give me a chance?"  
  
"I have better things to do with my life than to deal with you." He stomped off angrily, Jeri at his heels.  
  
"I have the flower, milord."  
  
Obermon turned to see puckmon. "Very good. I will put it on Titaniamon's eyes to make her love some vile creature than take the boy from her. But first, I want to you put it on a human boy. There is a girl who loves him though sadly he hates her. Make sure that when he wakes up, she will be there."  
  
He nodded, grinning. "Wonderful plan, Milord. I'll find the human now."  
  
***  
  
"Ryo, can we rest now? I'm about to fall asleep," Rika said, yawning.  
  
"Yes, my queen," he replied grinning. "We can sleep here."  
  
Rika flashed him a grin and lay down at the foot of a tree as was soon fast asleep.  
  
Ryo smiled fondly at her sleeping figure. "Goodnight, wildcat."  
  
***  
  
"Where can those humans be?" Puckmon asked himself, annoyed. "It is really that hard to find two humans in a digital world?" The moment his word were out of his mouth, he spyed Rika and Ryo. "There they are, just as milord said they would be." He smiled and leaned down over Ryo and gently squeezed the potion onto his eye. "There. Now when you wake, you will love this fair maiden."  
  
***  
  
Jeri sighed. Takato had finally succeeded in losing her. She was lost in the digital world. "What did I ever do to him?" She said bitterly. "And where can they be? I haven't seen anyone, not even a digimon." She gave a confused sigh and then something caught her eye. Two shapes were lying at the feet of a tree. They looked oddly familiar...  
  
She ran over to the body. It was Ryo. "He's dead!" she shrieked, expecting the worse. "Ryo, speak to me."  
  
His eyes fluttered open and he flashed her a smile. 'Wow. I never realized how pretty Jeri was...'  
  
IceQueen: Do you like it? It's still kinda short but longer than the other chapter. Please submit a review. The next chapter should be much funnier and much crazier.. 


End file.
